05 Października 2007
05:05 Żyjąca Europa - Góry i wrzosowiska (Living Europe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 5 października; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3533 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3748); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3534 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3749); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Polowanie na lisa odc.2 (Fox hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Były sobie odkrycia - Einstein (Einstein); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 10:15 Snobs - odc. 10 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Wieczór hiszpański; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Matka ci wszystko wybaczy; serial TVP 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 923; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1312; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1492; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3 "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki"; serial dokumentalny 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Przemoc w rodzinie; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 19 (Wild Card II ep. 1, Felony For Melanie); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3535 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3750); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3536 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3751); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1317 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1493; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 928; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nagroda Złotego Smerfa odc. 58 (The Golden Smurf award); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:20 Ballistic (Ballistic: Ecks vs. sever); film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2002) 22:50 Wspomnienie o Władysławie Kopalińskim 23:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:30 Ambulans (Ambulance, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:05 Zagubieni III - odc. 9 (Lost III, ep. 9, Starnger in a Strange Land); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:50 Zagubieni III - odc. 10 (Lost III, ep. 10, Tricia Tanaka Is Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:30 Gruba do łóżka, chuda na bal?; film dokumentalny 03:20 Był taki dzień - 5 października; felieton 03:25 Zakończenie programu 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 99/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 15 First Voyage, Last Voyage, April, The Ninny, ); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 100/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 16 (85) Gopher?s Bride, Love With a Married Man, Not Tonight, Jack!); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 13/52 Zaginiony na poczcie (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Lost In The Post); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 14/52 Kuzyn Mervin (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Cousin Mervyn); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 25 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Święta wojna - (274) Hostel; serial TVP 11:30 Tata - mama (Mr. Mom); komedia kraj prod.USA (1983 13:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (53) 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża ; cykl reportaży 13:40 Podwyższenie Krzyża - Liturgia Prawosławna 14:35 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 7/7 - Miłość Piotra; serial TVP 15:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc.13/20 (97) Nigdy się nie dowiesz (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9115 You?ll never know)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 17:30 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 46; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 18:55 Taniec na lodzie - kulisy 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 19:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Panorama 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Sport Telegram 22:25 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:00 Czas surferów - txt str.777; film fabularny 00:30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 23/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 20); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:20 Mała Brytania - odc. 18 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:00 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka odc. 380 06:30 Sekret Laury - telenowela odc. 170 reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:30 TV market 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej odc. 108 08:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła - serial komediowy odc. 85 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 155 USA 2000 10:10 13 posterunek - serial komediowy odc. 24 reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 10:45 Miodowe lata 7 - serial komediowy odc. 96 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 11:35 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 951 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:05 Pensjonat pod Różą 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 74 reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 560 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych 5 - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy odc. 72 reż. John Robins, Wlk. Brytania 1985 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 13 posterunek - serial komediowy odc. 25 reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 17:10 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy odc. 98 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 561 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 952 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Ojciec panny młodej 2 - komedia reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams USA 1995 21:55 Studio Lotto - w przerwie filmu 22:30 Zmowa milczenia - thriller reż. Graham Guit, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Élodie Bouchez, Carmen Maura, Wojciech Pszoniak Francja 2003 00:30 Rytuał - horror reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Craig Sheffer, Daniel Lapaine, Kristen Wilson USA 2001 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - quiz odc. 460 03:30 Nocne randki - rozrywka odc. 196 04:45 Music Spot - rozrywka odc. 170 thumb|left 06:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 853 Polska 2003 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 The Cut - reality show 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 12:05 Powitania, pożegnania - magazyn 12:35 Hela w opałach: Wybuch - serial komediowy odc. 31 Polska 2006 13:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 14:15 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 14/24 USA 2003 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 23/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Świadek koronny - film sensacyjny reż. Jarosław Sypniewski, Jacek Filipiak, Michał Gazda, wyk. Paweł Małaszyński, Robert Więckiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak Polska 2007 22:10 Liberator 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Eric Bogosian, Everett McGill, Katherine Heigel USA 1995 00:15 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 01:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Kurier świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Kurier świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 5.10.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:57 Tele Motor Sport ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (5.10.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Miasto w komie odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:54 Wędrownik Mazowiecki; STEREO 19:01 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów - prem. 5.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Jak podbić Warszawę - Olga Bończyk - prem 24.09.; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:43 W wielkim świecie - odc. 125; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe - (5.10.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Rycerze i ich bractwa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 43; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 08:35 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Saint-Tropez (54) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:40 Mała czarna - talk-show 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Magazyn żużlowy 15:50 Saint-Tropez (55) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Dharma i Greg (18) - serial komediowy 17:30 Regina (1) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Regina (2) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour Weekly - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy: Desire And Deception - film erotyczny 01:30 Playboy special 02:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Koncert 04:45 Zakończenie programu 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy 08:35 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:30 Kryminalni: Egzekucja - serial kryminalny 10:35 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Łowcy dusz - serial kryminalny 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Strażnik z Red Rock - western 21:55 Animatrix: Ostatni lot Ozyrysa - serial animowany 22:10 Animatrix: Drugie odrodzenie - serial animowany 22:25 Animatrix: Drugie odrodzenie - serial animowany 22:40 Animatrix: Historia ucznia - serial animowany 22:55 Animatrix: Program - serial animowany 23:10 Animatrix: Rekord świata - serial animowany 23:25 Animatrix: Nawiedzony dom - serial animowany 23:45 Animatrix: Opowieść detektywa - serial animowany 00:00 Animatrix: Zniewolony - serial animowany 00:25 Dyktator z Paradoru - komedia 02:30 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 1 Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 1* - Przeprowadzka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Kraina uśmiechu i niewiernych kobiet na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Oparte na faktach - Podróż do Moskwy; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Folwark zwierzęcy.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Tren na śmierć cenzora* - część 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ulice Kultury - (39); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Łódź - miasto 4 - ch kultur - Niemcy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 14 - Ekwador znaczy równik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 1 Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Kraina uśmiechu i niewiernych kobiet na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 293 Niewinne lekarstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (5); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Jazda (Jizda); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Handlarze wolnością; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Polska na weekend - Kraina uśmiechu i niewiernych kobiet na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 293 Niewinne lekarstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (5); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Jazda (Jizda); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:40 Telegotówka - program interaktywny 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Pusta kołyska - film sensacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:15 Zwierzęcy instynkt 3 - film erotyczny 01:50 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 03:15 Rybia nocka Polsat Sport 07:00 European Tour Weekly - golf 07:30 IAAF World Athletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 08:00 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 09:40 Clip - magazyn sportowy 09:50 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 13:05 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:40 Valencia CF - Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 15:50 Manchester United - AS Roma - piłka nożna 18:00 Studio PLS - siatkówka 18:30 J.W. Construction Politechnika Warszawska - Wkręt-met Domex AZS Częstochowa - siatkówka 20:30 Studio PLS - siatkówka 20:50 VfB Stuttgart - FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 23:00 Rapid Wiedeń - Anderlecht Bruksela - piłka nożna TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:15 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Supermeteo 04:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:25 Serwis sportowy 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:20 Supermeteo 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 11:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 12:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 12:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Silverstone (Wielka Brytania) 13:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 19:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 21:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 22:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 172 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 13:00 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1957 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 173 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 65 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Nokaut - film sensacyjny reż. Lorenzo Doumani, wyk. Sophia Luke, Eduardo Yánez, Tony Plana, Paul Winfield USA 2000 23:00 Pod prąd: Andrzej Kołodziej - program publicystyczny 23:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy 00:10 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 65 USA 1985 01:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:35 Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 03:15 Pod prąd: Zenon Kwoka - program publicystyczny 04:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 05:00 Pod prąd: Ryszard Bender - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg grillowany w szynce parmeńskiej i liściach winogron - magazyn kulinarny odc. 90 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót z plaży - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 09:15 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:45 Na słodko 2: Mięta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 10:10 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 10:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Grecka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 13:45 Martha 2: Stephanie March - talk show odc. 24 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg grillowany w szynce parmeńskiej i liściach winogron - magazyn kulinarny odc. 90 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik podczas meczu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 15:00 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 15:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 15:50 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 16:20 Na słodko 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg grillowany w szynce parmeńskiej i liściach winogron - magazyn kulinarny odc. 90 16:50 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Northland - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 18:25 Nagi szef: Przyjęcie urodzinowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg grillowany w szynce parmeńskiej i liściach winogron - magazyn kulinarny odc. 90 19:05 Martha 2: Szkoła gotowania - talk show odc. 25 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:00 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 21:45 Figle: Rick Stein: Suflety beignet z sosem czekoladowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie na polu golfowym - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 22:55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:20 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 23:45 Nagi szef: Zespół - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Surfing po menu 4: Rotorua - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 02:20 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik podczas meczu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 03:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 04:05 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 05:00 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 09:25 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 11:00 Brylanty pani Zuzy - dramat kryminalny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ryszarda Hanin, Edmund Fetting, Halina Golanko, Maciej Englert Polska 1972 12:30 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 14:05 Nieme kino - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Dom De Luise, Bernardette Peters USA 1976 15:35 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Suzuka Ohgo, Ziyi Zhang, Ken Watanabe, Togo Igawa USA 2005 18:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:40 Eureka - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2006 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Cleveland - serial komediowy odc. 20 USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 15 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny reż. Staffan Julén, wyk. Dania 2006 22:30 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 00:25 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 02:10 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Michael Bailey Smith, Tom Bower, Ted Levine, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2006 03:55 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 05:25 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 Canal + Film 08:30 Zakochany anioł - komedia reż. Artur Więcek "Baron", wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos Polska 2005 10:15 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 14:55 Deser Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 15:20 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 17:40 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne Widmo - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd, Ian McDiarmid, Pernilla August, Ahmed Best USA 1999 20:00 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Michael Caine, Hope Davis, Gemmenne de la Pena USA 2005 21:40 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 23:05 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny reż. Staffan Julén, wyk. Dania 2006 00:25 Drużba - komedia reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Taye Diggs, Morris Chestnut, Nia Long, Monica Calhouh USA 1999 02:25 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 04:05 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 05:55 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 07:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Wisła Kraków 10:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Recreativo Huelva - Valencia CF 14:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Słowenii 18:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Widzew Łódź - ŁKS Łódź 22:15 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 00:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Widzew Łódź - ŁKS Łódź 03:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 04:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 04:45 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 05:15 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 HBO 06:00 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 07:35 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 09:15 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 10:45 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 12:20 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 13:55 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 16:20 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 18:00 Gattaca - szok przyszłości - thriller SF reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Gore Vidal, Xander Berkeley, Jayne Brook, Elias Koteas, Una Damon USA 1997 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Kilka dni września - dramat psychologiczny reż. Santiago Amigorena, wyk. Nick Nolte, John Turturro, Juliette Binoche, Sara Forestier Włochy/Francja/Portugalia 2006 22:05 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 00:30 Dzień sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, wyk. USA 2003 01:40 Kilka dni września - dramat psychologiczny reż. Santiago Amigorena, wyk. Nick Nolte, John Turturro, Juliette Binoche, Sara Forestier Włochy/Francja/Portugalia 2006 03:35 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 07:40 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 09:25 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 11:45 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 13:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 14:05 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 15:05 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 17:05 Akt odwagi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward James Olmos, wyk. Alexa Vega, Michael Pena, Yancey Arias, Laura Harring USA 2006 18:55 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny reż. Jon Favreau, wyk. Jonah Bobo, Josh Hutcherson, Tim Robbins, Dax Shepard USA 2005 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 22:45 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 00:35 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 02:20 Tulipany - film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek Polska 2004 03:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Tajemnica przeszłości - thriller reż. John Stimpson, wyk. Julie Delpy, Justin Theroux, Brooke Adams, Mark Boone Junior USA 2006 HBO Comedy 10:00 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 11:45 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 13:35 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 15:05 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 16:50 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 18:35 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 20:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2005 20:30 Premiera Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 22:20 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 00:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2005 00:35 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 07:50 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 09:30 Wielka przygoda Pee-wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 11:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 12:35 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 14:35 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 16:50 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 22:05 Pomylona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ellie Kanner, wyk. Reiko Aylesworth, Bruno Campos, JoBeth Williams, Meat Loaf USA 2005 23:40 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:45 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 02:35 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 04:10 Nieświadomi - komedia reż. Joaquín Oristrell, wyk. Leonor Watling, Luis Tosar, Alex Brendemühl, Mercedes Sampietro Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Portugalia 2004 Cinemax 2 06:00 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 08:05 Najlepsi przyjaciele - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Goldie Hawn, Jessica Tandy, Barnard Hughes USA 1982 10:00 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 11:35 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 13:20 Kwiat passiflory - film kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Barbara Hershey, Nicol Williamson, John Waters USA 1986 14:55 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 16:55 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 18:20 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 20:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 22:00 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 00:10 W jego rękach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Fontaine, wyk. Isabelle Carré, Benoît Poelvoorde, Jonathan Zaccai, Valérie Donzelli Francja/Belgia 2005 01:40 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 2 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 03:05 Lokator - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Melvyn Douglas, Romain Bouteille Francja 1976 05:10 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Seksowne syreny - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Dziewczynka z hotelu Excelsior - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Jan Englert, Natalia Kopczyńska, Maria Chwalibóg Polska 1988 09:40 Historia kina: Wielka Brytania - film dokumentalny 10:45 Projekt Manhattan - dramat sensacyjny reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. John Lithgow, Christopher Collet, Jill Eikenberry, Cynthia Nixon USA 1986 13:00 Wszyscy i nikt - film sensacyjny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Wirgiliusz Gryń, Emil Karewicz, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Opania Polska 1978 14:55 Debiutant - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Lee Hancock, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Rachel Griffiths, Jay Hernandez, Beth Grant USA 2002 17:10 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Lawrence - serial dokumentalny USA 18:05 ostatni seans Nie boję się - thriller reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Giuseppe Cristiano, Mattia Di Pierro, Adriana Conserva, Dino Abbrescia Włochy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 20:00 Rozbitkowie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Dean Andrews, Thomas Craig, Steve Huison, Joe Duttine Wlk. Brytania 2001 21:45 Desperatki - dramat sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Jada Pinkett Smith, Queen Latifah, Vivica A. Fox, Kimberly Elise USA 1996 23:55 Blair Witch Project - horror reż. Eduardo Sánchez, Daniel Myrick, wyk. Heather Donahue, Bob Griffith, Joshua Leonard, Michael Williams USA 1999 01:25 Kochankowie Marii - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, John Savage, Robert Mitchum, Keith Carradine USA 1984 03:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Robert Downey Jr. - serial dokumentalny USA Kino Polska 06:00 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz 06:05 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Wypowiedź: Zygmunt Malanowicz 06:25 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Trąd - film sensacyjny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Zygmunt Malanowicz, Anna Górska, Elżbieta Kępińska, Henryk Bąk Polska 1971 07:55 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Na swoje podobieństwo - etiuda filmowa reż. Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk. Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz Polska 2001 08:55 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 70. 09:00 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 70. PKF 40A/73 09:10 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 70. PKF 40B/78 09:25 Seans Poprawka z historii 09:50 Seans Poprawka z historii Drugi brzeg - dramat społeczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Józef Nowak, Witold Pyrkosz, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Pak Polska 1962 11:40 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk 11:45 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Wypowiedź: Anna Seniuk 12:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Bilet powrotny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Henryk Bąk, Leszek Herdegen, Zofia Saretok Polska 1978 13:55 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Wypowiedź: Anna Seniuk 14:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Przedpokój Melpomeny - film dokumentalny reż. Stanisław Kokesz, wyk. Polska 1965 14:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jutro premiera - komedia reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Aleksander Bardini, Barbara Krafftówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1962 16:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pantomima wrocławska - film dokumentalny reż. Franciszek Fuchs, wyk. Polska 1974 16:35 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz 16:40 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Wypowiedź: Zygmunt Malanowicz 16:55 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Trąd - film sensacyjny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Zygmunt Malanowicz, Anna Górska, Elżbieta Kępińska, Henryk Bąk Polska 1971 18:30 Seans Pan na ekranie - Zygmunt Malanowicz Na swoje podobieństwo - etiuda filmowa reż. Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk. Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz Polska 2001 19:30 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 80. 19:35 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 80. PKF 40B/81 19:50 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 80. PKF 40/85 20:00 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Wójcik 20:05 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Wójcik Wypowiedź: Wojciech Wójcik 20:30 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Wójcik Okno - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Iwona Bielska, Tadeusz Huk, Zofia Jaroszewska, Jerzy Bińczycki Polska 1981 22:10 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Wójcik Jubileusz - film krótkometrażowy 22:20 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Wójcik Skurcze - film krótkometrażowy 22:35 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 108 22:50 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni 23:10 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Miasto ucieczki - etiuda filmowa reż. Wojciech Kasperski, wyk. Eryk Lubos, Wojciech Żołądkowicz, Dariusz Kowalski, Magdalena Kuta Polska 2006 23:30 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Sezon na kaczki - etiuda filmowa reż. Julia Ruszkiewicz, wyk. Polska 2006 23:55 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Próba mikrofonu - etiuda filmowa reż. Tomasz Jurkiewicz, wyk. Polska 2006 00:10 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Kawałek nieba - etiuda filmowa reż. Jakub Czekaj, wyk. Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Gałkowska, Lidia Duda Polska 2006 00:35 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk 00:40 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Wypowiedź: Anna Seniuk 01:00 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Bilet powrotny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Henryk Bąk, Leszek Herdegen, Zofia Saretok Polska 1978 02:45 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Wypowiedź: Anna Seniuk 02:50 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk Przedpokój Melpomeny - film dokumentalny reż. Stanisław Kokesz, wyk. Polska 1965 03:10 Seans Poprawka z historii 03:25 Seans Poprawka z historii Naganiacz - dramat wojenny reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Maria Wachowiak, Krystyna Borowicz, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1963 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 USA 1998 08:00 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven H. Stern, wyk. Victoria Principal, Gil Gerard, Robert Webber, Barbara Barrie USA 1982 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 157 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 USA 1999 15:00 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven H. Stern, wyk. Victoria Principal, Gil Gerard, Robert Webber, Barbara Barrie USA 1982 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 158 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa - film kryminalny reż. Kellie Martin, wyk. Kellie Martin, Georg Stanford Brown, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 20:00 Panna Marple: 4:50 z Paddington - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Griff Rhys Jones, David Warner, Niamh Cusack USA 2004 22:00 Włamanie - thriller reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton USA 1994 00:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller reż. Rex Piano, wyk. Tracey Gold, Robin Givens, Chris Kramer, Tobias Mehler Kanada 2005 02:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 525 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 423 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 211 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 501 USA 1988 08:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 115 USA 2001 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 407 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 408 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 113 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:15 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 114 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:40 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 11:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 11:25 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 11:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 12:15 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:35 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 112 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 113 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 409 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 501 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 526 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 424 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 212 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 201 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 114 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 115 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:55 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 109 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 110 USA 2007 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 105 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 203 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 204 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 305 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Alicja - film reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mia Farrow, William Hurt, Alec Baldwin USA 1990 01:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 113 USA 2007 01:40 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 114 USA 2007 02:05 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 115 USA 2007 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 212 Kanada 2004 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 315 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 526 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 424 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 AXN 06:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 28 Australia 2001 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 28 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 29 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Wesley Snipes,Woody Harrelson,Jennifer Lopez,Robert Blake,Chris Cooper,Joe Grifasi,Scott Sowers USA 1995 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2003 01:00 Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Wesley Snipes,Woody Harrelson,Jennifer Lopez,Robert Blake,Chris Cooper,Joe Grifasi,Scott Sowers USA 1995 03:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 13:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 17:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 18:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Argentyna 2005 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 22:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 34 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 35 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 34 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1996 11:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2000 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada/USA 2003 16:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1996 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2000 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada/USA 2003 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Mydoro - serial przygodowy odc. 19 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:05 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2000 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 03:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 06:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 06:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 07:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Niespokojne wody - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Nieposkromione - film dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 11:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Czysta nauka: Ostrzec przed tsunami - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Nieposkromione - film dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Fer De Lance - zabójcze lekarstwo - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Podobne do nas: Zwierzęta i narzędzia - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 19:00 Życie wśród waleni - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:15 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron awaryjny - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge dart - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 16:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 9 17:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 10 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Billa Murraya - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zabójca w ich gronie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Duchy: Farma strachu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 3 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Myśliwce i bombowce Zachodu - film dokumentalny 07:50 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Dookoła Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 08:20 Człowiek i zwierzę: Homo delphinus - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 09:15 Współczesna walka powietrzna - film dokumentalny 10:10 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 11:15 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 ost. 11:50 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Wynalazki Herona - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 12:45 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Machiny wojenne - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 13:40 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 14:15 Życie codzienne na Saharze - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Głód, woda - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 16:50 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Bratysławy do Budapesztu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 17:25 Dzieci proroka - film dokumentalny 19:00 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Rendez-vous/Przy rzece/Za płotem - film krótkometrażowy 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże L'Europe a vol d'oiseau - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 20:50 Bajki szczura Finka - film dokumentalny 22:10 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Nasi z Junnanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 23:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Nambijscy Himba - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 00:00 Izrael - Hezbollah. Wymiana - film dokumentalny 01:00 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ulm do Regensburga - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 01:35 Sieć życia: Figowiec - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 02:05 Moje podróżowanie: Baha z Jordanii, Sabelo z Parku Narodowego Krugera - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 02:35 Moje podróżowanie: Anil z Indii, Thiaggo z Brazylii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 18 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Tylko przyjaciele USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Cudowna kobieta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Mów Mi Swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Kto jest twoim tatusiem USA 2003 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Po drugiej stronie tęczy USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 19 15:25 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 4, Zniknięcie Briana reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 9, Telefon do domu na święta USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Opanować złość USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Więzy krwi reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 21:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 18, Dzieci duchów USA 2005 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 26, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 1 USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 27, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 2 USA 1998 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Kim jesteśmy USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 20 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Ofiara z przeszłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial, romans odc. 1 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - zapowiedź 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 10:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: Galatasaray Stambuł - FC Sion 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 11:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: Erciyesspor Kayseri - Atletico Madryt 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 13:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: HSV Hamburg - Litex Łowecz 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 15:45 Tenis ziemny Tatiana's World - magazyn tenisowy 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 17:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: Galatasaray Stambuł - FC Sion 18:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: Belenenses Lizbona - Bayern Monachium 19:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy: Erciyesspor Kayseri - Atletico Madryt 19:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 21:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 22:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 22:45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - 1. dzień 00:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - 1. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 13:00 Audio-mix 14:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 15:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 21:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 22:00 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:30 Giganci - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 00:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 15 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Wysokie napięcie - dramat kryminalny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Marlene Dietrich, Edward G. Robinson, George Raft, Alan Hale USA 1941 08:10 G-Men - film kryminalny reż. William Keighley, wyk. James Cagney, Ann Dvorak, Margaret Lindsay, Robert Armstrong USA 1935 09:35 Penelope - komedia kryminalna reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Natalie Wood, Ian Bannen, Dick Shawn, Peter Falk USA 1966 11:10 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie - komedia reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, John Carroll USA 1940 12:30 Hercules, Samson i Ulysses - film fantasy reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Kirk Morris, Richard Lloyd, Enzo Cerusico, Liana Orfei Włochy 1963 14:00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 15:50 Alfred Wielki - film historyczny reż. Clive Donner, wyk. David Hemmings, Prunella Ransome, Michael York, Colin Blakely USA 1969 17:50 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 19:15 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Mae Marsh USA 1948 21:00 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 23:15 Cichy wspólnik - dramat sensacyjny reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Stewart Granger, Haya Harareet, Bernard Lee, Hugh Burden USA 1961 00:45 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 03:00 Cichy wspólnik - dramat sensacyjny reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Stewart Granger, Haya Harareet, Bernard Lee, Hugh Burden USA 1961 04:30 Długi tydzień w Parkman - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Shirley MacLaine, Martha Hyer USA 1958 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 3/3 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 10:20 Kwiaty z innego świata - dramat reż. Iciar Bollain, wyk. Lisette Mejia, Luis Tosar, Marilyn Torres, Jose Sancho Hiszpania 1999 12:10 Cud - dramat reż. Edoardo Winspeare, wyk. Claudio D’Agostino, Carlo Bruni, Anna Feruzzo, Stefania Casciaro Włochy 2003 13:55 Ten pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy 14:10 Godzina świni - dramat, kryminał, baśń reż. Leslie Megahey, wyk. Colin Firth, Ian Holm, Donald Pleasence, Amina Annabi Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - komedia, dramat historyczny reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Jerry Stiller, Wendy Gazelle USA/Meksyk 1987 18:05 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 3/3 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 20:00 Burza lodowa - dramat reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Allen, Christina Ricci, Sigourney Weaver USA 1997 22:05 Szynka, szynka - komediodramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Stefania Sandrelli, Anna Galiena, Juan Diego, Penélope Cruz, Javier Bardem, Tomás Martín, Armando del Río, Diana Sassen, Chema Mazo, Isabel de Castro Oros, Nazaret Callao, Marianne Hermitte, Nadia God Hiszpania 199 23:50 Emmanuelle: Królowa galaktyki - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:30 Księżyc i pierś - komedia reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Biel Durán, Mathilda May, Gérard Darmon, Miguel Poveda, Abel Folk, Genís Sánchez, Xavier Masse, Victoria Lepori, Xus Estruch, Jane Harvey, Vanessa Isbert, Jordi Busquets, Diego Fernández, Salvador Ang Hiszpania / Francj 03:00 8 i pół kobiety - komedia reż. Peter Greenaway, wyk. John Standing, Matthew Delamere, Vivian Wu, Annie Shizuka Inoh Niemcy/ Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 119 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 5 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 127 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 5 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 127 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 5 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 119 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 50 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 50 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 127 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 118 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 119 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 127 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku